


戀人未滿 [two-shot]

by pinkeudodo



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeudodo/pseuds/pinkeudodo
Summary: Originally posted on another platform - 10 Nov 2016 (Ch.1) & 14 Feb 2017 (Ch.2)友達以上 戀人未滿甜蜜心煩 愉悅混亂我們以後會變怎樣我迫不及待想知道答案We're more than friends, yet not a coupleThe sweetness is upsetting, the happiness is chaoticWhat will happen to us in the future?I cannot wait to know the answer
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 01/02

“Hey.”

You smile as his melodious voice reaches your ears over the phone.

“Hey,” you greet, “you sound tired.”

He sighs, “I am. Only got 2 hours of sleep last night.”

“Then you shouldn’t be calling me,” you chide, “go get some rest already.”

“I wanted to hear your voice before I sleep.”

A blissful smile blossoms on your face.

“Well you’ve heard it. Now go sleep. I’m hanging up!”

He chuckles, “okay. You should go to bed too. Sweet dreams.”

The smile lingers on your face even after ending the call with him. Laying in your bed, you open up the music streaming application on your phone and pull up the playlist you had set. Along with his soothing voice, you slowly drift into dreamland.

\--

You step into the quiet little café, looking around for the person you had come to meet. It’s an early weekday morning so the place is relatively empty. You easily spot him at the corner; he is scrolling through his phone and doesn’t notice you walk up to him.

“Yah.”

He jerks in surprised and looks up, then relax when he sees it’s you.

“You’re finally here. I’ve been waiting for like 15 minutes!” he complains.

“Excuse me, Cha Hakyeon, I used to wait for you for like over an hour. You can’t even wait 15 minutes for me?” you playfully glare at him.

He holds up his hands in surrender, “fine, fine, you win.”

“I always do,” you smirk.

*

Cha Hakyeon, or better known as VIXX’s leader, N, has been your friend for as long as you can remember. You practically grew up together. Both of you clicked instantly because of similar interests. It wasn’t a surprise when you both came to harbour same dreams – becoming singers. The both of you worked hard day and night, applying and attending countless competitions and auditions. When Hakyeon was accepted to become a trainee, you were ecstatic. He, on the other hand, couldn’t stop crying when he had to leave you to go to Seoul. You assured him that you _would_ definitely meet him in Seoul, on the same stage, in future.

A year after Hakyeon had moved to Seoul, you were contacted by your current agency. You too, moved to Seoul after finalizing everything with your agency. As you started preparing for your debut, and with Hakyeon practicing endlessly, the contacts between you dwindled.

In the winter of 2011, you released your first album. A few months later, you were pleasantly surprised to see Hakyeon on TV, performing with his group, VIXX. You had sent him a text to congratulate him on his debut; he had done the same when you debuted, too.

You were promoting your second release the same time VIXX was promoting theirs. The day when you had gone on the same music broadcast, you went over to the waiting room they were in, without informing Hakyeon beforehand. The look of surprise and joy on his face was still clearly etched in your head. It took him a few seconds before he registered that you were right there, in his group’s waiting room. And then you were pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Cha Hakyeon.

After your mini reunion, Hakyeon introduced you to his group members. It was the first time you met _him_. _He_ had caught your attention immediately. You weren’t sure how it happened, but somewhere along the way, you had completely fallen for _him_.

*

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing now? Your album’s releasing tomorrow, isn’t it?” you ask.

VIXX has been gearing up for the last installment of their Conception trilogy and you wonder if your lifelong friend really has the luxury to be meeting you for a cup of coffee.

Hakyeon nods, “it is, but we are let off practice and only have a Vlive schedule later in the evening. Hyukkie is resting at the dorm, the rest have gone home, and here I am! Why, are you not excited to see me? We haven’t met for months!”

You roll your eyes, “stop being so dramatic, Yeon. Right, are you guys doing anything for Taekwoon’s birthday?”

“We’ve been so busy practicing lately that no one has been talking about it,” he sighs, “you wanna do something for him?”

You nod and smile, “it’s the least I can do for him.”

“You _know_ there’s something else you can do for him.”

Understanding your friend’s meaning, you shake your head, “you know I can’t, Hakyeon-ah. _We_ can’t.”

*

Taekwoon is an extremely shy person around people he’s not familiar with, so it was only natural that you and him didn’t become close quickly. You had grown pretty close with the younger boys within a month of knowing them; Hakyeon had warned that they could be a handful, but they’d been nothing but adorable brothers to you.

With Taekwoon, on the other hand, was like dealing with a newborn baby. You were always careful and extra polite around him, not wanting to leave him a negative impression. Your first proper conversation with the main vocalist of VIXX was when you had moved into your current apartment, and coincidentally ran into him in the elevator. You didn’t know that they were staying in the same building back then. Through him, you found out they had been living in that apartment since their trainee days, and then he invited you to their dorm. You knew that for Taekwoon, that was something incredibly tough to do, so you agreed. That was how he started warming up to you.

It was 3 years into your friendship with the other 5 members of VIXX did you come to realize your feelings for Taekwoon. Initially, you were flustered. You tried to figure out when and how it happened, but you just couldn’t put a finger to it. Then you became worried. _What if he finds out_ , you thought. The last thing you wanted was to jeopardize your friendship with the vocalist. So you did what you (or any person in the same situation, you assumed) thought was best; you started to distant yourself from him.

Of course, the other members noticed the change in your behaviour towards their second eldest member. Taekwoon even asked you if he did anything wrong, and it made your heart ache. And then Hakyeon visited your apartment one day for a heart to heart talk. It was then you confessed your feelings for Taekwoon. Once your lifelong friend understood what was going through your mind, he nagged at you for being silly. Although it’s his responsibility as the leader to make sure his group doesn’t get involved in anything negative, Hakyeon was more than encouraging of you. He told you that if things work out with Taekwoon and you both decide to enter a relationship, he wouldn’t stop you, for he knows both you and Taekwoon are trustworthy and level-headed adults (the other 4 members are still kids at heart, he said).

For months you kept your feelings under wraps. You heeded Hakyeon’s advice and stopped pushing Taekwoon away, and things went back to normal. On one of your off days, you decided to drop by their practice room for a surprise visit. You had made them lunch, knowing all too well that those boys tended to skip their meals when they got too focused on practicing. The staff at their agency greeted you happily as you handed them the portion you had prepared for the staff. Your friendship with Hakyeon is widely known to the public, and their agency treats you just like family.

When you made your way to the dance studio, you realized it was empty. You then moved to Wonshik’s personal work studio and found the boy inside, fully focused on his computer screen. You knocked, but he didn’t respond, so you quietly opened the door and set his lunchbox on the chair. He didn’t even notice your presence, so you left as quietly as you came. Then you made your way to Taekwoon’s studio. You noticed the door was ajar and was about to knock when his voice caught your attention.

_“I don’t know. What if she rejects me, Hakyeon-ah?”_

_“Yah, you haven’t even tried! What happened to the always confident Jung Taekwoon?”_

_“I just…it’s weird, Yeon. The feelings I have for her are different…so different from my past relationships…”_

_“How different?”_

_“It’s something stronger and much more emotional. I’ve never felt this way before.”_

It was silent for a few seconds before Hakyeon spoke.

_“You love her, don’t you?”_

_“I think I do…”_

You suddenly felt your chest tighten and it became difficult to breathe. You turned to leave, only to bump into Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk on the way out. They noticed your reddening eyes and asked if something had happened, but you ignored them and left the building. You cried all the way while driving home. Hakyeon tried calling you multiple times, but you ignored them all. That evening, Hakyeon let himself into your apartment when you refused to open the door for him.

_“How much did you hear?”_

You continued ignoring his presence and mindlessly scrolled through news articles on your phone.

_“Yah, talk to me, will you?”_

You turned to your friend and glared at him.

_“Why did you encourage me when you knew he has someone he loves?!”_ your tears welled up again, _“do you know how stupid I feel right now?”_

_“Yeah, you’re stupid indeed.”_

_“Yah!”_

_“He was talking about you,”_ Hakyeon laughed.

Your eyes widened at his words, _“what?”_

_“Taekwoon was talking about you, pabo-yah,”_ he rolled his eyes, _“why do I have such silly friends, really?”_

It took a moment for Hakyeon’s words to sink in. And then your heart raced. So many thoughts ran through your head and you were unable to straighten those thoughts out.

_“Can I let him in, now that you know?”_ Hakyeon’s voice broke your train of thoughts.

_“Huh?”_

_“Taekwoon’s waiting outside,”_ he said, _“he insisted on coming along.”_

You immediately got up and ran to door, throwing it open to find the man of your dreams leaning against the wall beside your door, deep in thought with his brows furrowed.

_“Taekwoon-ah…”_

He looked up at the sound of your voice and smiled when his eyes locked with yours.

_“Hey.”_

You let him into the apartment and suddenly, the atmosphere turned a little awkward.

_“Well, you both talk things out, okay? I’m gonna go now,”_ Hakyeon stood.

You grabbed his arm to stop him, _“no, wait. I…I think you need to stay and hear me out…”_

Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at you, puzzled. Both men settled on the sofa anyway, waiting for you to speak.

_“Taekwoon-ah, I…I love you…”_

_“I do, too,”_ Taekwoon had his eyes fixed on you.

_“Must you really keep me here to listen to your confessions?”_ Hakyeon groaned.

_“No, Hakyeon-ah. That’s not…”_ you shook your head slightly to _try_ to sort out your thoughts, _“I can’t be in a relationship with Taekwoon…”_

Your words made both men stare at you in surprise.

_“Why? Both of you are clearly in love with each other!”_

_“What are you talking about…?”_ Taekwoon sounded hurt.

_“Taekwoon-ah, you and I both know it’s not gonna be easy once we make our status official. There’s so much to be wary of. Our agencies, the fans, the public eye.”_

_“I’m sure we can make things work,”_ Taekwoon had never sounded so desperate in all the years you had known him, _“please…I spent so long just watching you from afar. Please don’t push me away anymore…”_

_“Do you remember what I told you before?”_ Hakyeon asked, _“I said I trust both you and Taekwoon. That’s the only reason I’m not against you both being together. That being said, I know you **can** and **will** be careful and responsible. So why are you holding back?”_

_“Emotions make even the sanest people irrational, Hakyeon-ah. Honestly, these thoughts didn’t occur to me until recently. Looking at all those news articles about hidden relationships being exposed made me realize that there are eyes everywhere. Sure, we can hide. But until when? It’s a ticking time bomb. It’s your careers on the line. I treasure you guys too much to put you at risk…”_

Taekwoon wasn’t looking at you anymore, and you felt your chest tighten, a dull ache accompanying the feeling.

_“So you’re just gonna push me away again…”_ he said softly.

_“ **No** , Taekwoon-ah. I’m not gonna push you away,” _you crouched in front of him and took his hands, _“I’m never gonna push you away. Will you look at me, please?”_

The vocalist turned to you and gently placed a hand on your face, _“is there nothing we can do…?”_

_“As long as we believe in ourselves, it doesn’t matter whether or not we are an official couple, isn’t it?”_ you smiled, _“things will be the same, Taekwoon-ah. The only thing that has changed, is that we’ve confirmed our feelings for each other. Isn’t that enough?”_

_“I won’t have you by my side,”_ Taekwoon frowned.

You chuckled, _“I’m **always** by your side, silly.”_

_“So now what? Both of you are gonna remain as just friends?”_ Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

You shook your head, _“more than just friends, but a little less than lovers. Are you okay with this, Taekwoon-ah?”_

He nodded, still looking dejected, _“if that’s what you want…”_

For two weeks after your confession, Taekwoon stayed away from you. He was so upset that he even ignored his members. Even their fans could tell the vocalist was troubled by something. You felt miserable as well, for being the cause of Taekwoon’s sadness and frustration. You tried to call and text him but he avoided them all. Hakyeon assured you that he would talk sense into his other lifelong friend.

Your promotion periods overlapped once again and you would visit their waiting room when you were able to. You were making your way towards their waiting room when one of the backstage emcees approached you for an interview. She saw that you were about to knock on VIXX’s door and asked if you were able to do a joint interview, saying that the fans would love to see the interaction between Hakyeon and you. You agreed, but said you would have to ask for VIXX’s approval.

VIXX too, agreed to the joint interview and you were sat between Hakyeon and Taekwoon. The interview proceeded smoothly and then came the question every celebrity would avoid.

_“So, I’m sure your fans are curious about this next question. Do any of you have that one person who has caught your eyes?”_

VIXX answered first, with all six of them giving textbook answers as always. You usually gave textbook answers too with regards to such questions, but with a still upset Taekwoon sitting beside you, you knew you had to do something different.

_“Well, I do have a special someone.”_

Everyone in the room was momentarily stunned at your response. You felt Taekwoon tense up beside you. The emcee regained her composure quickly and carried on with the interview.

_“Wow, this is big news! Can you tell us who he might be?”_

You shook your head, _“I can’t. He’s really upset at me because of something I did, but I wanna use this chance to make things clear to him. May I?”_

The emcee smiled, _“of course! Go on!”_

You took a deep breath and looked into the camera.

_“I hope you’re watching this. I’m sorry for making you upset. I just want you to know that you are, and always will be the most special person to me. No matter what others say, no matter what happens, you are the only one in my heart. I hope you will forgive me. I love you, always.”_

Hakyeon was the first one to react, clapping loudly, _“my lifelong friend, indeed!”_

_“Oh? N-sshi, do you perhaps know who that person is?”_

_“Of course I do,”_ Hakyeon grinned, _“there are no secrets between us!”_

You chuckled and gave your lifelong friend a fist bump. The interview wrapped up and you headed back to your room after avoiding questions from the younger boys. As soon as you got back to your waiting room, your phone buzzed.

**_‘I’m sorry. I love you, too.’_ **

*

“You do know that’s one of his biggest wishes, right?” Hakyeon sips on his hot chocolate, “plus, we don’t even have dating bans. Neither do you, too.”

“We agreed on it, Yeon,” you sigh, “if you’re gonna keep pressing me on this topic then I’m leaving.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t say anything else. Now, what do you have in mind for his birthday?”

\--

Hakyeon updated you that 5VIXX has a fan sign session in the evening of the eve of Taekwoon’s birthday, while the birthday boy himself has a solo schedule, so it’s a perfect timing for you to set up their dance studio while they are away. You had obtained permission from their director prior to the surprise party; he’s also one of the party attendees. Together with your manager and stylist team, you manage to put together the decorations in no time.

Taekwoon’s family arrive shortly after, and you have to admit that it’s definitely nerve-wrecking to meet his family for the first time without him around. You had gotten Taekwoon’s eldest sister’s contact number from Hakyeon and had phoned her personally to invite his whole family, his brother-in-law and nephew included.

“Thank you so much for coming!” you step forward to greet Taekwoon’s family.

“Thank _you_ for planning this for our son,” Taekwoon’s mother smiled kindly, “Taekwoon is lucky to have you.”

Your eyes widen at her words, and you feel your face heating up, “I think you’ve mistaken…I’m not—”

His mother gently pats your arm and lowers her voice, “I know about your situation. He talks about you a lot.”

You find yourself unable to respond and just nod. You have your manager attend to Taekwoon’s family when your phone rings; Hakyeon’s calling.

“Are you guys done already?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon replies in a hushed voice, “we’re still at the venue, but we’re leaving soon to go pick Taekwoonie up. Everything okay on your end?”

“Yup, all set and ready to go. Just let me know when you guys are reaching.”

“Got it. The guys are looking for me, I’ll text you later.”

Hakyeon’s job was to keep everyone else in the dark. Of course, being the dependable leader he is, no one suspected or even had an inkling to what the both of you were planning. Plus the fact that Hakyeon is an amazing actor.

When you go back to Taekwoon’s family, you spot his nephew, Minyool, playing with Taekwoon’s father. You coo at the sight and slowly approach the adorable child.

“Hi, Minyool-ah!” you wave at the toddler.

Minyool stares at you for a while before breaking into the cutest smile ever. Your heart melts at the sight. _No wonder Taekwoon adores him so much_ , you think. You don’t know how it happened, but soon, Minyool is in your arms and cuddling up to you. Taekwoon’s sisters whip out their phones and take countless pictures of the sight, all while mumbling it’s perfect material to blackmail their baby brother with. You blush upon hearing their words and wonder for how long have his family known about Taekwoon’s affection for you.

You receive a text from Hakyeon informing you that they are reaching the Jellyfish building in about 10 minutes. A couple minutes later, their director steps into the studio, with a few of the agency staff behind him. You stand, still with Minyool in your arms, and greet him.

“Director Hwang,” you bow slightly.

“I see you’ve planned quite a party,” Director Hwang smiles, then turns to greet Taekwoon’s family.

“Minyool-ah, Taekwoon samchon* is coming,” you bounce the toddler in your arms, “are you happy to be seeing samchon?”

The child giggles in response.

The loud voices of the VIXX members can be heard as they approach the studio, unsuspecting of anything. The door swings open and the members file in one by one. Hongbin, the first member to step in, freezes in his steps when he sees the crowd in the studio, causing the others behind him to bump into him.

“Taekwoon hyung,” the visual calls, “you come in first.”

There is some shuffling of steps heard before the birthday boy himself enters the studio fully. Just like Hongbin, Taekwoon freezes as he takes in the decorations, his agency staff members, and most importantly, his whole family.

His eyes lands on you, to the toddler in your arms, and back to you again.

“What…”

“Happy birthday, Taekwoon-ah!” you smiled.

The vocalist slowly approaches you, the look of surprise still on his face, “did you do all these?”

Minyool recognizes his uncle and reaches out for him. You hand the toddler to Taekwoon, who gladly carries him.

“With a little help from Hakyeon,” you shrug, a smug grin on your face.

The next thing he does, however, takes you by complete surprise. While you are distracted by the child in his arms, Taekwoon leans in and plants a kiss firmly on your lips, in front of everyone. The room suddenly goes silent. You stare at him in shock when he pulls away.

“To hell with the agreement and whatnot,” he breathes, “I don’t think I can stand a day without you being officially mine anymore.”

“T-Taekwoon…” you stutter.

You turn to their director, ready to apologize, but instead, you are greeted with the sight of him smiling at the both of you.

“Taekwoon hasn’t really been very subtle about his feelings for you,” Director Hwang jokes, “I’ll speak to your director, don’t worry about it.”

“You mean…” Taekwoon, too, is in disbelief.

Director Hwang nods, “you have my permission to date. But, you must be prepared to take on all the consequences, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Taekwoon smiles and turns back to you.

He leans in and places his forehead to yours; Minyool cuddles up to you again while in Taekwoon’s hold.

“You’re amazing. Thank you so much.”

This time, you lean in and kiss him, “happy birthday. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispers against your lips.

****

* - uncle


	2. 02/02

You could barely remember what happened after Taekwoon kissed you in front of his family, his team members and his company staff. The rest of the party was a blur. Taekwoon sent you home after you and the VIXX members were done cleaning up their dance studio, which was how you ended up spending your first night together as an official couple.

_“I don’t want us to hide,”_ Taekwoon had said.

_“Huh?”_

_“I don’t want to hide our relationship. I want to bring you on public dates, I want to be able to enjoy time with you without having to be wary of the paparazzi, I want us to be like a normal couple.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

He nodded without hesitation, _“absolutely. But before that, I want to know your opinion. It’s not a choice for me to make alone, it’s **ours**.”_

_“I trust you.”_

The next morning, both of you paid both your directors a visit to inform them of your decision to go public with your relationship.

_“You’re both adults, so I trust you know what you’re doing,”_ Director Hwang had said, with a kind smile gracing his face.

Your director spoke encouraging words and gave you wise advices. You truly felt blessed to be surrounded by people who are so positive towards you and Taekwoon.

That night, you dropped by VIXX’s dorm after they returned home from a fansign session.

_“Noona!”_ it was Jaehwan who answered the door.

_“Hi Jaehwannie!”_

You’ve always had a soft spot for the cheerful boy; Jaehwan is easily your favourite dongsaeng amongst the younger ones, and everybody knows that. He stepped aside for you to enter and then you were greeted with a hug from your boyfriend.

_“I missed you,”_ he mumbled.

You pushed him away playfully, _“we were together this morning, silly.”_

_“What brings you here so late?”_ Hakyeon asked, _“Taekwoonie said you had something to tell us?”_

You nodded, _“yeah, we do.”_

Taekwoon reached for your hand and held it in his. He took a deep breath and looked at his brothers.

_“We want to go public.”_

Four pairs of eyes widened; Hakyeon was the only one who wasn’t surprised by Taekwoon’s announcement. He was even smiling.

_“Yeon?”_ you called, confused.

_“I saw it coming, honestly,”_ the smile never left Hakyeon’s face, _“Taekwoon isn’t someone who would wanna date in secret. He doesn’t like having to hide anything, he even said so in an interview once.”_

You saw Taekwoon send his best friend a grateful look and smiled. You honestly thought you were so lucky to have Hakyeon as your friend, and him as a brother to the VIXX members.

\----

“Cut! Okay, it’s a wrap! Good job, everyone!”

You bow and repeat your ‘thank you’s in all directions, before making your way back to the waiting room. You sigh in relief upon plopping onto the couch.

“Taekwoon called,” your stylist informs with a smile.

You immediately perk up and reach for your phone on the dressing table, “thanks, unnie!”

You and VIXX go to the same salon and use stylists from the same company, so it was only natural your stylist team knew them and vice versa.

You hit the home button on your phone and a text from your boyfriend shows up on the screen.

**‘I’m on intermission break now and wanted to hear your voice but I guess you’re still busy ):**

**It’s my free day tomorrow. I’ll come by tonight, ‘kay?**

**Love you.’**

It’s been two years since you and Taekwoon got together and announced your relationship to the public. To your surprise, both your fans and the general public were very receiving of the news. You had honestly expected a backlash, but it touched you to know that everyone was giving the both of you positive comments. When you held open events, there were Starlights who attended and the things they told you made you adore them so much.

_“Unnie! You and Taekwoon oppa look really good together, you know that? I’ll always be rooting for you!”_

_“I’ve always suspected there was something between you both, and I was right! Congratulations!”_

_“I hope you guys get married and have lots of pretty babies!”_

_“Unnie, you be sure to let us know if oppa makes you cry, okay? We’ll teach him a lesson for you!”_

You’d also received many offers for joint endorsements with VIXX, or with Taekwoon alone, and that made you really happy because you were able to work with your beloved friends and boyfriend. You often wonder how did you get so lucky.

The commercial shoot that just ended is your last schedule for the day, and Taekwoon doesn’t end till 10, so you have a lot of time to kill. You scroll through your contacts and stop at the person you intend to visit.

“Unnie, is it convenient for me to go visit now?”

“Don’t be silly! You know you’re welcome anytime! Just come over!”

“Okay! See you in a bit!”

It doesn’t take you too long to arrive at your destination. You press the doorbell and wait for the apartment owner to answer the door.

“You’re here!”

“Hi unnie!” your attention is then captured by the child beside, “annyeong, Minyool-ah!”

“Imo!” Minyool gives you a toothy grin as he greets you happily.

Ever since your first meeting with Taekwoon’s family at his birthday party two years ago, you’ve grown really close with his family members. As your own parents resided in Changwon and you couldn’t see them very often, Taekwoon’s family made sure to shower you with a lot of love and care, and you are beyond thankful for that.

“Imo brought you a present!” you show Minyool the bag in your hands, “but you gotta give me a kiss first.”

The child giggles and runs towards you to plant a big wet kiss on your cheek.

“May I have my present now, please?”

You ruffle his hair and pull out a coloring book, “here you go!”

“You shouldn’t have,” Taekwoon’s sister says, but smiles anyway, “you always buy him so many books. I’m sure I can build a library already.”

“Taekwoon always tells me he has too many toys already, so I thought I can get him books instead! You can’t deny they’re useful,” you grin.

His sister shakes her head, “I see my baby brother has influenced you with his evil ways.”

You laugh at the comment. Your phone rings just then. You retrieve it from your bag and sees Taekwoon’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey! Just ended your afternoon show?”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon sighs, “I’m so tired.”

“You called just at the right time,” you smile, “guess where I am now?”

“Please tell me you’re outside my waiting room now,” he chuckles.

“You wish,” you laugh, “I’m switching to video call, hold on a sec.”

You pull the phone away from your ear and tapped on the video call option. Taekwoon’s face appears on your screen after a few seconds, and you turn the camera to Minyool, who is happily flipping through his new book.

“Minyool-ah, say hi to samchon!”

Taekwoon brightens up at the sight of his beloved nephew, “Minyool-ah!”

“Samchon!” Minyool waves to his uncle on your screen, “when is samchon coming to see Minyool?”

“I’ll come see you really soon, okay? I’ll bring presents too!”

Minyool holds up his new book, “imo brought me a present!”

“Wow~when samchon goes over you can show me all your colorings, okay?”

“Okay!” and Minyool runs off to his little corner.

You hang up after a few more minutes of talking to your boyfriend, telling him you’ll see him tonight. Leaving Minyool to play by himself, you join Taekwoon’s sister in the kitchen as she prepares dinner.

“You know, for someone who has no experience, you are incredibly good with kids,” she says.

“I’m a natural, maybe,” you shrug.

“Definitely,” she agrees, “so when are you guys gonna get married?”

Taekwoon’s sister isn’t the first person to bring up the topic to you. Your parents had asked you the same, too, when you visited them a while ago. While you and Taekwoon never had the discussion, you’ve always seen him in your future. Ever since the day you confessed to each other all those years ago, you knew that Taekwoon is _the one_.

“We’ve never really had this discussion, Taekwoon and I,” you reply, “I guess it’s still not time yet?”

“He’s enlisting next year, isn’t he? Is he that confident of himself?” his sister jokes.

“Maybe he is,” you grin, “he knows I can’t live without him.”

“Pretty sure it’s a two-way thing,” she chuckles.

“My parents asked me the same, too, you know.”

“See, that shows how much everyone wants to see the both of you get married and start your own family!”

The image of Taekwoon and your future kids appears in your head, and it brings a smile to your face unknowingly.

“I hope your future children look like you, though. I cannot imagine my nephews and nieces looking like my brother…”

“Ah, unnie!” the both of you burst into laughter.

\----

You arrive home at around 10:30PM. After dinner at Taekwoon’s sister’s place, you went to meet Hongbin and Sanghyuk. The two boys had sent you a message in the group chat you have with VIXX, asking if you had time for coffee since it’s been some time since you last met them. You agreed, telling them that you couldn’t say no to your favourite dongsaengs, and that response earned a pouty face selfie from Jaehwan (which was too adorable so you set it as Jaehwan’s contact picture).

You go about doing your night-time routine while waiting for your boyfriend to arrive. You take a long shower, thinking that he probably won’t be here that soon. When you enter your bedroom, however, you see Taekwoon’s sleeping form on your bed. Deciding to let him nap a while more, you head back to the bathroom and turn on the ventilator. You then go to your closet and pull out a set of his comfortable home wear.

“Woon-ah,” you softly call, “go take a shower and come back to sleep.”

He groans and mumbles, his eyes remain closed.

You gently shake him and call him again, “I’m kicking you off the bed if you’re not gonna shower.”

Taekwoon whines and forces his eyes open, pouting at you, “you’re evil.”

“Learnt it from you,” you grin, then hand him his clothes.

Your boyfriend trudges to the bathroom unwillingly and you laugh at his grumbling. He emerges fresh from the shower about 10 minutes later and climbs back into bed, his arms circling around you.

“I missed you,” Taekwoon mumbles.

“I missed you too,” you snuggle closer to him.

The both of you sat in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company.

“Woon-ah,” you suddenly remember the conversation you had with his sister, “do you think marriage is something too soon to be talked about? For us?”

“I would whisk you away to the City Hall right now to register if you wanted me to,” he says, earning a laugh from you, “when I first realized that my feelings for you are much deeper than what I thought, I knew that you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Great minds think alike,” you grin, “I can’t imagine a future without you.”

He nods, “I know we never talked about marriage, but why did you ask?”

“Your sister and I had a conversation this afternoon. She asked if you’re so confident of yourself because you’re enlisting next year already.”

Taekwoon chuckles, “she knows we can’t live without each other anyway. Besides, I wouldn’t want to leave my wife waiting for two years. We have all the time in the world so why not get married after I get discharged from the military, isn’t it?”

“So you have it all planned out but never told me?” you lean away and stare at him in feigned annoyance.

He pulls you down next to him again, “to be fair, I only recently talked about it with Hakyeon. Like, last week.”

“I guess that’s valid,” you smile, “so should we start planning slowly?”

“Definitely. And don’t worry, you’ll still get a surprise proposal from me.”

“No public proposal, that’s all I ask for.”

“No promises,” Taekwoon replies cheekily, before shutting his eyes, pretending to sleep.

\----

“To Hakyeon!” Taekwoon raises his glass.

“To Hakyeon hyung!” the younger boys follow.

“Come back safe and healthy, Hakyeon-ah,” Taekwoon smiles, “cheers!”

Hakyeon is due to enlist the next day. He had gone home to Changwon the past couple days and decided to spend his last day of freedom with his beloved brothers and his lifelong friend, you.

“I can’t believe I’m enlisting already,” your lifelong friend says with a smile, trying hard to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.

You pull him into a hug, and he starts crying, “I’ll miss you. _We’ll_ miss you, Yeon-ah.”

“I’ll miss you guys too,” he sniffles, “I’ll call as often as I can, I promise. And I’ll write letters.”

“Since when are you such a crybaby, hyung?” Hongbin teases, his own eyes glistening.

“You’re not getting any letters from me,” Hakyeon pouts.

“You’ll be fine, hyung,” Sanghyuk assures him, “you’re strong, aren’t you?”

Hakyeon wipes his tears and nods, “two years will pass really quickly, won’t it?”

“I’ll try my best to be a good stand-in leader while you’re gone, hyung,” Wonshik pats his leader’s shoulder.

“I chose you to stand-in for me for a reason. You’ll do great, I know that,” Hakyeon smiles, then turns his attention to you and Taekwoon, “yah, Jung Taekwoon, just when are you going to propose? I thought I would be able to witness some epic proposal of yours before I go to the army but it seems it’s not happening.”

Taekwoon laughs and shrugs, “too bad, then.”

“May I remind you that you’re enlisting in a few months’ time too?”

“Yah, is it my wedding or your wedding? Why are you more anxious than I am? Even my future wife isn’t complaining,” Taekwoon jokes.

You raise a brow, “how are you so sure I haven’t complained to any one of them?”

Jaehwan nods, “noona was just telling me the other day…”

Taekwoon turns to you in surprise. The look on his face causes you to laugh and give Jaehwan a high-five. He then realizes he had been tricked and lets out a relieved sigh.

“You hang around Jaehwannie too much,” your boyfriend rolls his eyes.

You shrug, “can’t help it. He’s too adorable.”

The night ends with the four younger boys totally drunk. Hakyeon and Taekwoon took it upon themselves to stay sober and let their brothers drink to their hearts’ content.

Taekwoon flags down a cab for you, “call me when you get home.”

You nod and tiptoe to plant a kiss on his lips, “see you in the morning.”

On the way home, the alcohol in your system slowly kicks in and you become super sleepy. Upon reaching home, you quickly remove your makeup and grab your phone to send Taekwoon a text. And you don’t even remember when and how you fell asleep.

\----

Your ringtone wakes you up in the morning. As your mind slowly clears up, you recognize that it isn’t your alarm tone, but someone calling you. Too sleepy to even check the caller ID, you answered the call.

“Yah! Congratulations!” your brain fail to register the caller’s voice.

“…huh?”

“Wait, why aren’t you awake yet? Taekwoon’s already on his way to pick you!”

Feeling slightly more awake, you pull your phone away from your ear to check the screen. It’s Hakyeon on the line.

“Oh, Yeon-ah. What time is it?”

“9AM, princess. I leave for the training camp in an hour.”

“Oh gosh,” you slowly pull yourself up, “okay, okay, I’m up now.”

“Mmhmm. Oh, you probably haven’t seen anything yet, but…CONGRATULATIONS CHINGU-YAH!”

“Wha— ”

He hangs up before you can reply. It’s only after the call ends did you realize your lock screen is filled with notifications and texts.

**‘Congratulations!’**

**‘OMG it’s really happening!’**

**‘NOONA!!! I’M GONNA CRY!!!’**

**‘Sneaky, sneaky, Taekwoon hyung! Congratulations, noona!’**

The notifications list goes on but your head refuses to register anything more. Then, a text from Hakyeon comes in.

**‘Check Instagram.’**

You unlock your phone and tap on the Instagram icon. The first post that greets you has your brain immediately fully waking up. It’s by Taekwoon, and it’s a picture of you and him.

_ “Dear family, friends and fans, this is Jung Taekwoon. I am writing this post at 4AM, feeling utterly nervous.  _

_ Three years ago, when we announced our relationship to the public, we were met with nothing but positive responses. We are still very thankful to everyone of you to date. Some time last year, we talked about marriage, and we have since started to slowly plan for our dream wedding, which we have decided to hold after I come back from the military. I promised her a surprise proposal, and she requested for a non-public one. Well, this isn’t really considered public, right?  _

_ Although we’ve only been a couple for three years, we have been in love with each other for a few years before that. I’ve always known that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one I want to start a family with. I cannot see a future without her. She is the most perfect person in my eyes. _

_ I chose to post this message here because, as what we said when we announced our relationship back then, we don’t want our fans to find out through the press, but through us directly. Our fans are the reason we are able to still shine on stage today, and we believe this is the least we can do for everyone of you. I’m sorry, and, thank you. I sincerely hope you wish us the best. _

_ To the love of my life, there will never be enough words to describe how much I love you. Thank you for always being by my side and for always believing in me. I promise to love your family and friends the way you love mine unconditionally. I promise to be the best husband in the world to you, and the best father in the world to our future kids. I love you. _

_ Marry me.” _

“From the look on your face, I guess you’ve seen my proposal,” Taekwoon’s voice has you jerking your head towards him.

He’s standing at your bedroom door, a smirk on his face. You scramble off the bed and run to him, flinging your arms around him. He catches you easily and wraps you in a tight embrace.

“Yes, yes, YES!” you sniffle against his chest, “oh gosh, I love you so much, Jung Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon chuckles, “it’s not a question, you know. It’s a demand.”

You laugh through your tears, “so cocky.”

“You love me all the same,” he gently pulls away, “now let me give you your ring.”

You watch as he produces a blue velvet box from his pocket, then opening it to reveal a beautiful sapphire gold ring.

“This is my mother’s engagement ring. She gave this to me even before we became official,” he slips it onto your finger, “she said she knew there will come a day where I will present you with this ring. I guess a mother’s intuition is always accurate.”

You feel a fresh batch of tears welling up in your eyes. Taekwoon gently wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses your eyes, nose, and finally, your lips.

“As much as I love you,” he says, “you need to go brush your teeth.”

You hit his chest and shove him away playfully before heading to the bathroom to wash up. There isn’t much time left before you have to leave to go send Hakyeon off to the military, so you throw on a simple sweater and jeans and decide to do away with makeup.

“I’m done, let’s go!”

Taekwoon holds out his hand, and you slip yours in his and intertwine your fingers. You smile when you feel him fiddling with the ring.

You can’t wait to see what the future holds for the both of you.

****


End file.
